Traits
Traits are obtained by upgrading equipment (weapons and armors) or by upgrading survivors traits to certain levels using survivor tokens (class tokens or hero tokens). Equipment can have up to 3 traits and survivors can have up to 5 traits. The maximum number of traits obtainable is thus 11. Each equipment trait can be bronze, silver, or gold. Here is a list of some traits given by equipments or attained by survivors. Notes: A long time ago, in a thread far, far away @OldGoth came out of hiding and told us that they're all additive. So 15% dodge on survivor + 15% luck on survivor + 15% dodge on armor + 15% luck on weapon = 60% chance to dodge. ((Still correct???)) Overwatch Overwatch is a competence that all survivor classes have. It is similar to traits, but is unlocked from beginning and does not count as one of the traits survivors learn/acquire when being promoted. If a character has at least one AP (action point) left at the end of your turn, they automatically enter in overwatch mode for the zombie turn. They will attack one enemy that moves into the attack zone (one space all around the given survivor for melee, or within the respective range for survivors with guns). If the zombie is already next to the survivor, overwatch will fail. Generic Lucky trait The lucky trait is found on both characters and items Character Lucky trait * L1 = Improves the chance that other traits will take effect by 10% * L2 = Improves the chance that other traits will take effect by 12% * L3 = Improves the chance that other traits will take effect by 14% * L4 = Improves the chance that other traits will take effect by 16% Attack Strength Strong trait Strong trait is a melee character-only trait that is not found on items Marksman trait The marksman trait is a character trait and has not been found on weapons (yet). Lethal trait Accurate trait Destructive trait Concussion trait Attack Range Large Caliber trait High Powered trait Wide Arc trait Wide Spread trait Protection Health Boost trait Iron Skin trait This trait can be found on any characters and armors Character iron skin * L2 : This survivor takes 7% less damage from attacks. * L4 : This survivor takes 12% less damage from attacks. * L5 : This survivor takes 15% less damage from attacks. Dodging trait The dodging trait is found on both characters and items Character dodge trait * L1: Has a 5% chance of dodging a melee attack except while stunned or struggling. * L2: Has a 7% chance of dodging a melee attack except while stunned or struggling. * L3: Has a 10% chance of dodging a melee attack except while stunned or struggling. * L4: Has a 12% chance of dodging a melee attack except while stunned or struggling. Bullet Dodge trait Bullet Dodge is a character trait. Character bullet dodge trait * L1: 5% chance to dodge a ranged attack except while stunned or struggling. * L2: 7% chance to dodge a ranged attack except while stunned or struggling. * L4: 12% chance to dodge a ranged attack except while stunned or struggling. Bulletproof trait Bulletproof is an armor trait. * bronze level: Increases the chance of bodyshot by 10% * silver level: Increases the chance of bodyshot by 20% * gold level: Increases the chance of bodyshot by 30% Interrupt trait Wrestler trait Bonus Event Retaliate trait The retaliate trait is a character trait and has not been found on weapons (yet). Silenced trait Weapon trait * bronze: Has a 10% chance of not creating threat. * silver: * gold: Swift Strike trait See also * Hero survivors (for Hero traits) * Ideal traits